Total Drama Galleria Mall
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: "We caught the Official Total Drama Tour Bus and we made the evening news. What more do you want?" Eva asked as the group of twenty-some teens walked through the mall. "You wrecked my Momma's bus." "And Blaineley's Tour Bus." The Total Drama Teens are stranded at the Galleria Mall. What will happen next? Rated teen for safety!
1. Brace for Impact

**My excuse this time? What else – it's _always_ school.**

**I don't own Total Drama. I don't own 6teen. If I owned both, then that would probably make me like a CEO of Fresh TV, and then there would be some frequent 6teen/TD/Stoked crossovers.**

**Also, please note that for this fanfic, all the characters are nineteen. That means all the characters from 6teeen, as well as both generations of Total Drama.**

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?" Justin said. "They're getting away."

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Courtney snapped, looking irritated as she glanced in the rear-view mirror at the handsome boy with blue eyes.

"Ignore him, Chikita." Alejandro's smooth voice whispered from behind the brunette.

"Oh I intend to." Courtney said, but her cheeks had taken on a faint reddish hue.

"_Hem hem_." Heather coughed from behind the two, her arms crossed as she glared at Courtney's reflection in the mirror.

Alejandro turned to the girl behind him, with her long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and the scars on his handsome face were suddenly illuminated in the sunlight coming through the window. So handsome he'd been before, but now his formerly flawless complexion was marked by constant reminders of the World Tour Finale.

"We're losing them!" Justin pointed out, sounding distressed as the prospect of regaining his former fame seemed to be slipping further out of his grasp.

"That's it, move over pussycat." Eva demanded, getting up out of her seat and stomping to the front of the tour-bus.

"What are you doing?" Courtney shrieked. "I'm driving – go sit down!"

"Not for long." Eva said. "We're switching."

"Not while we're _driving_! That's dangerous!" Courtney protested.

"Wanna bet?" Eva asked, undoing Courtney's seat belt and picking the Hispanic girl up, pulling her out of the driver's seat and then quickly getting into the driver's seat herself.

"I was driving!" Courtney cried out, but her whining was cut off when Eva slammed her foot down on the accelerator and the bus jerked forward, causing Courtney to lose her footing and sending her sprawling on the floor.

"Not anymore." Eva said, smirking as she saw Courtney's reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Humph." Courtney scoffed, trying to stand up, but Eva quickly changed lanes, and Courtney was thrown sideways, where she ended up sitting in Harold's lap.

"Oh my gosh, the Hartney shippers on my Harold and Courtney fan forums will be thrilled!" Sierra squealed, as Duncan took a picture with his phone.

"Congrats you two, I'm sure you'll make one another equally miserable." Duncan said.

"You just had to put that on Facebook, didn't you?" Harold asked, shaking his head with embarrassment.

When she realized who she'd landed on, Courtney jumped up and brushed off her backside as though she thought her pants were now covered in dirt. "Don't touch me, you disgusting nerd!"

"You're lucky Harold caught you." LeShawna said. "Instead of insulting him, you should try thanking him."

And then the bus cut into another lane very suddenly and anyone seated on the left side of the bus was thrown into the aisle, and anyone on the right was slammed into the window.

"Uh. . . hi Trent." Bridgette said, finding that she'd landed on top of the green eyed musician, her chest against his. Where she'd instinctively tried to use her hands to break her fall, she now realized that they were on Trent's muscular shoulders.

"Hi Bridgette." Trent replied, his eyes as wide as hers at finding himself so close to the blonde surfer girl.

"Oh my gosh, you guys would actually make such a cute couple." Sierra told them. The violet haired girl had landed on top of DJ, with her stomach across his back, with Beth on top of Sierra.

"Oh my gosh, you're so right!" Sadie said, her eyes going wide at the prospect of Trent and Bridgette being a couple. "Don't you agree Katie?"

"Dude!" Geoff said. He'd landed on top of Harold, who'd landed on top of Courtney. "That's _my girlfriend_!"

When her BFF failed to respond, Sadie looked around panicked. "Oh my god – where's Katie?!"

"Try moving your backside." Noah said from behind Sadie. In addition to landing under Izzy, he'd also landed with his face very nearly pressed up against Sadie's butt. "Seriously, you're sitting on her and I don't enjoy this view."

Sadie gasped and rolled off of her best friend, and Noah sighed with relief. Katie gasped for breath before nodding. "Yeah, they _do _make a really cute couple."

"Dude!" Geoff protested.

"Get off of me!" Courtney screamed.

"Did you take Driver's Ed?" Heather asked, eyes wide as she held onto the seat with all her might. Alejandro had an arm around her waist and was also holding onto the seat tightly.

"Nope." Eva said.

"Who is still on top of me?!" Courtney screamed. "Get off!"

"Whoa, Tyler, Lindsey, thanks for breaking my fall!" Owen said, passing gas as he stood up. Lindsey and Tyler only moaned as Owen's weight was lifted from their bodies.

"Hold on!" Justin warned them only seconds before Eva made another lane change followed almost immediately by a sharp right turn, sending almost every single passenger onto the floor of the tour bus, the exceptions being DJ's mother and Eva herself, who were both wearing their seat belts.

"Eva, slow down!" Gwen, Heather and Bridgette said in unison.

"I would," Eva replied, fighting to remain calm as she fought with her seat belt. "Except that this thing doesn't have working brakes!"

As the tour bus drove itself across a crowded parking lot, every passenger of the tour bus screamed. Fortunately, the path that Eva had set it on was mostly clear, so they didn't hit anything as they careened through the parking lot.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Justin screamed.

* * *

**Alright, I will try and get the next chapter up asap!**

**Also, I've got a Total Drama roleplaying forum. If anyone is interested in joining it, you can reach it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/**


	2. Infallible Logic

**I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

**Also, please note that for this fanfic, all the characters are nineteen. That means all the characters from 6teeen, as well as both generations of Total Drama.**

* * *

"We caught the Official Total Drama Tour Bus and we made the evening news. What more do you want?" Eva asked as the group of twenty-some teens walked through the mall.

"You wrecked my Momma's bus." DJ reminded her.

"And Blaineley's Tour Bus." Heather said, although she was clearly amused by this fact.

"Yeah, so we're trapped here." Duncan said.

"With the new cast." Cody said.

"Lets get something to drink." Lindsey said. "I'm so thirsty."

"Well, there's a giant lemon. I bet they sell lemonade." Trent pointed out.

"Very clever. Clearly you were gifted with infallible logic." Noah commented sarcastically.

The cast looked at each other and shrugged before approaching the Big Squeeze.

"I'll have a 'Lemon Squishie' please." Lindsey told the blonde at the counter. The blonde gave Lindsey a look of vague recognition, as though she was trying to figure out where she'd seen her customer before. "You know, if you weren't wearing that lemon on your head, you'd be like so pretty."

"Oh my gosh! You're Lindsey! From Total Drama!" The blonde exclaimed. "I'm Caitlin! Can I have your autograph?" Then she looked at the twenty-three other teens behind Lindsey, and her green eyes became very wide and her jaw dropped. Suddenly starstruck, she picked up her cell phone with shaky hands and dialed her friends on a six-way call. "Guys, come to the Big Squeeze, _quickly_."

As Caitlin stumbled through the same process that she'd done for five days a week, every week for the past three years, it was Jen who showed up first in her Penalty Box uniform. She looked extremely worried until she reached the Big Squeeze and saw the reason why Caitlin was such a nervous wreck.

Wide eyed, Jen entered the giant lemon then proceeded to help Caitlin make the drinks, starting with the second person in the line-up.

"What can I get for you?" Jen asked.

"What would you recommend?" Trent responded.

"The Berry-Citrus smoothies are pretty good." Jen replied, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Okay, I'll have that then." Trent said with a smile.

"Stop flirting and hurry up with the drinks!" Eva growled.

"Yo, what's the problem?" Jonesy asked, appearing with Nikki.

"Nikki, welcome back to the mall!" Jen and Caitlin said in unison as they worked on making drinks for the Total Drama cast-mates.

"The traffic from the airport was murder -" And then Jonesy did something very uncharacteristic of him – he screamed like a fangirl. Then, seeming to completely forget Nikki, he was soon shaking hands with as many members of the cast as he could get his hands on.

"I DEMAND THAT THOSE DELINQUENT FREAKS ARE ARRESTED!" A yell echoed through the food court. "THEY DESERVED TO BE LOCKED UP AND HAVE THE KEY THROWN AWAY. THEY DESTORYED MY TOURBUS!"

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked, arriving with Jude. "Hey Nikki, welcome back."

"Eva crashed our tourbus, so now we're stranded here." Courtney explained. "And Blaineley's throwing a fit."

"At least we're stranded here with the new cast and their camera crew." Gwen said. "That's what we wanted, isn't it? To get back on tv?"

"Exactly how are we planning on doing that anyway?" Trent asked.

When the rest of the cast exchanged looks but did not respond, Jonesy spoke up. "You've gotta crash the new cast."

"Been there, done that." Eva replied.

"No, I think he means that we've gotta sneak around and interrupt them whenever they're filming." Courtney said with a satisfied nod.

"I know that." Eva snapped. "That's the last time I try to say something funny."

* * *

**Confessional**

_Anne Maria sat in one of the cubicles in the public washroom._

"_Ever since the old cast crashed into our tour bus, Blaineley has been acting all off her rocker." Then she proceeded to apply a very generous amount of hairspray to her hair._

* * *

"Hey Blondie, I'm gonna take off. We're in a mall, and I'm not shopping. Do you see the problem here?" Ann Maria said to Blaineley as the blonde in the red dress paused in relaying her tirade to the Mall's head security guard.

"Yeah, I'm heading out too." Jo said.

"Mike – would you like to go and get some ice cream?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, sounds great." Mike replied, glancing around at the other contestants before exchanging a look with Zoey.

"Hey Cam, Dawn, B – do you guys want some ice cream too?" Zoey said, smiling at Mike.

"Wow, real ice cream?!" Cameron exclaimed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, I need to take a break from all the negative energy in this area of the mall." Dawn said, glancing at B, who signaled his consent with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Alright, lets find the food court." Zoey said.

* * *

**Confessional**

_Mike was sitting in the confessional now._

"_Finally, I can take Zoey on an actual date!"_

* * *

**Please review! 3**

**Also, I've got a Total Drama roleplaying forum. If anyone is interested in joining it, you can reach it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/**


	3. Play Nice

**I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

**Also, please note that for this fanfic, all the characters are nineteen. That means all the characters from 6teeen, as well as both generations of Total Drama.**

* * *

"Zoey, look!" Cameron said, pointing across the food court to a giant lemon. "Do I need new glasses or are those people who I think they are?"

"Cam, I think you're right! They're the old contestants!" Zoey said with an enthusiastic nod. "Let's go and say hello."

The group agreed, with Mike, Cameron and Dawn nodding and Silent B giving his consent once more with a thumbs up. As the five walked across the food court, Mike's hand found Zoey's and she smiled, her cheeks taking on a very slight reddish hue.

"Wow! It's actually them!" Cameron exclaimed when they were within earshot of the old cast, and several unknown teenagers.

"I can't believe you're all here! It's great to meet you all at last!" Zoey said.

"Why can't you believe we're here? We crashed into your tour bus." Eva growled.

"That was you guys?!" Mike and Zoey exclaimed in unison.

"Blaineley didn't say who had crashed into us." Cameron said. "She swore for about an hour before telling us that we were stranded here though."

"I'm surprised that Blaineley let you out of her sight." Cody commented.

"We sought to escape the dark energy that was enveloping that area of the mall." Dawn replied.

"Wow." Cody breathed.

"Do you guys want to hang out with us?" Trent asked. "We're getting some lemonade, and then our new friends here are going to give us a tour of the mall."

"That sounds great!" Zoey said with a nod. Then she glanced at her Revenge of the Island castmates. "What do you guys think?"

"Real lemonade? Made with real lemons? I've never had real lemonade before! I'm in!" Cam exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Sadie! Isn't he even cuter in person?!" Katie exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Oh my gosh! Katie, he definitely is!" Sadie agreed with a nod.

* * *

"So, what is there to actually do around here?" Duncan asked, glancing around as the Total Drama contestants were lead through the mall by the six mall-native teens.

"There's a movie theater in the mall. And an amusement park -" Jen said.

"An amusement park? Indoors? No way!" Trent asked.

"Yes way." Jen said with a little giggle. "The Galleria Mall is home to the world's largest indoor roller coaster."

"That is so cool." Trent said.

"Oh my gosh! Sadie! I love roller coasters!" Katie squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Katie, I know, I love them too!" Sadie squealed back.

"Oh my gosh! Do you guys like share a brain?" Nikki squealed mockingly, earning dirty looks from both Katie and Sadie.

Jen tried not to laugh at her friend's reaction. "Nikki, play nice."

"Alright, alright." Nikki said.

"There's a mini-golf course in the mall too." Jen added.

"The amusement park sounds fun. Wanna go?" Trent asked, looking at Jen.

"I'd love to, but I've gotta get back to work soon."

"Ah, that sucks. Where do you work?"

"At a sports store called _The Penalty Box_."

"That explains the referee top." Trent acknowledged. "If I can find the store, I might pay you a visit."

"Blech, you two are making me sick!" Eva grunted.

"Speaking of _The Penalty Box_, my break finished two minutes ago. I gotta run; I'm sorry." Jen said, checking her watch.

"Before you go, can I get your number?" Trent asked with a smile, and Jen blushed, nodding as she got out her phone and selected the 'new contact' option. Then, still speechless, she handed him her phone. Then after a few seconds, he handed the phone back to her and she sprinted off without another word.

"You two are already so cute together." Zoey said with an approving smile.

"What? What do you mean?" Trent asked, looking alarmed. "I wasn't-"

"Flirting? Dude, yes you were." Duncan said with a smirk, letting go of Gwen's hand and putting his arm around her waist instead.

"Dude, we could like smell the pheromones from all the way over here." Jude agreed.

"She seems sweet." Gwen commented with a nod.

"Jen definitely is." Nikki said. "You two really seemed to hit it off."

"But I wasn't acting differently-" Trent protested.

"Than you do with other girls? Yes, yes you definitely were." Duncan said. "Trust me dude, we saw how you interacted with girls on Total Drama. You were totally into her."

"As soon as you started talking to Jen, you forgot the rest of us were still here." Gwen said with a small laugh.

"Love at first sight, I'm so jealous!" Caitlin gushed, clasping her hands together in front of her heart. "If only I could be so lucky!"

* * *

**Confessional**

_Trent sat in the confessional in the loathsome washroom now, clearly pondering something._

"_Okay, I swear that I didn't realize I was flirting with Jen! I don't want to be the jerk who leads girls on. I just don't know if I'm ready for another girlfriend. I know things have all smoothed over since all the drama with Gwen, but I still don't know if I'm really ready yet. What am I going to do?"_

* * *

**Please review! 3**

**What couples would you like to see? They can be cross-cast, cross-show or same-show. I'm open to all suggestions!**

**Also, I've got a Total Drama roleplaying forum. If anyone is interested in joining it, you can reach it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/**


	4. The Guise of Needing New Shoes

**I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

**Also, please note that for this fanfic, all the characters are nineteen. That means all the characters from 6teeen, as well as both generations of Total Drama.**

* * *

"Blaineley is gonna be like ultra-pissed." Ann Maria said to Trent. "That confessional was s'posed to be for the new cast only."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she won't have any complaints when she sees it." Trent said with a shrug.

"I'm not worried." Ann Maria replied with a shrug.

"Are you guys waiting on anything? Because some members of your cast are hanging out and getting to know us veterans. You guys are welcome to join us if you want to." Trent said.

"Yeah sure, I ain't got anything better to do." Ann Maria shrugged. The rest of the remaining _Revenge of the Island_ cast nodded their consent and then proceeded to follow Trent through the mall.

"So, Dakota. . . ." Sam began nervously, looking up at the tall blonde-turned-greenette through his round glasses. Then he choked and looked down at his video game again.

"What's up Sam?" Dakota asked with a helpful smile.

"Do you want to go. . . for like ice cream or something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Dakota said, nodding.

* * *

"Hey guys." Brick greeted the large group of teens.

"Hey Brick," Zoey greeted with a smile. "Why are you guys here? Is Blaineley looking for us?"

"No, actually. Trent invited us to come hang out with you guys." Scott said with a smirk, eying Dawn, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Trent?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow as he surveyed the group. "And where is he now?"

"He said he needed to buy new running shoes and that he'd catch up with us later." Brick said. "He stopped in some sports store on the way."

"Yep, he's so into her." Gwen said with a nod, meeting her boyfriend Duncan's glance with a smile.

* * *

"So, Justin, do you want a personal tour of the mall?" Caitlin asked the handsome young man, battling her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Yeah, sure." Justin nodded.

"Great!" Caitlin said, clapping her hands with excitement. "I get off work at five. How about I meet you then?"

"Yeah, sounds great." Justin said, and then Caitlin gave a flirty little wave and disappeared.

"Do you surf?" Bridgette asked, observing at the skateboard under Jude's arm.

"Yeah, bra, a couple of times."

"Cool, are you any good?"

"Not bad." Jude answered.

Geoff frowned and put his arm around Bridgette's waist. "Hey Bridge, why don't we explore on our own? I bet there are like restaurants and stuff all around here. I'll take you out for dinner – wherever you want."

"Sure." Bridgette agreed with a nod. Then she turned to Jude. "Do you guys hang out anywhere in particular?"

"Yeah, our table is the one in front of the Big Squeeze." Nikki answered. "Why don't we all meet up there later tonight? I'm off work at five-thirty."

"Sounds good to me." Zoey said with a nod.

"We could all go to the amusement park." Jonesy suggested.

"Yeah, that gives you guys a few hours to explore on your own first." Nikki said in agreement.

"Why don't we all get the phone numbers of someone who knows the mall well? Just in case someone gets lost?" Courtney suggested.

"Zoey, wanna go see a movie?" Mike asked, and the redhead nodded eagerly in response.

"Yeah!" Then she turned to Wyatt, who was the closest mall-native to her. "Does your theatre show anything from any lesser-known production studios?"

"You mean like indie stuff?" He asked, and when Zoey nodded enthusiastically, he continued. "Yeah, I think they reserve one of the smaller screens for indie stuff."

"Awesome!" She said. Then she grabbed Mike's hand and began to pull him away from the crowd, before calling a farewell to Wyatt. "I've got your number, I'll call you if we get lost!"

"I've got to get back to work." Wyatt said, waving to the group and heading off on his way.

"C'mon Bridge, I'm starved! Let's find someplace to get food!" Geoff said, pulling his girlfriend away before she could swap numbers with Jude.

"I need new dumbbells." Eva growled, stalking off without another word.

"Me too." Jo agreed, following the dark haired girl.

"Shazam!" Lightning nearly shouted as he began to follow Eva and Jo. "Lightning needs a new jersey!"

"I need more tan." Ann Maria said. "Where is the nearest spa at?"

* * *

"Welcome to _the Penalty Box,_ can I help you with anything today?" Jen asked, not looking up as she re-organized jock straps on the shelf. Why did it feel like she was always re-organizing the jock straps? They were always untidy, no matter how long she spent organizing them and making them neat again, five minutes later, they were a disaster area again. It was so annoying.

"Definitely can, beautiful."

"Trent!" Jen gasped, standing up so fast that she bumped her head on one of the shelves. "Ow!" Then, pressing a hand against the goose egg that was forming on her head, she smiled at Trent. "Oh, hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, thanks."

"So, I am here under the guise of needing new running shoes." Trent said with a smile. "What would you recommend?"

"Oh, right this way," Jen began, then catching a glimpse of the vertical stripes of Coach Haulder out of the corner of her eye, she added one word. "_Sir_."

At being called 'sir', Trent glanced around and spotted the massive man, dressed in the same referee's outfit that Jen was dressed in and guessing that he was her boss, he smiled at the brunette. Then Jen lead him to the shoe section, and began to point out a few different pairs of shoes and their pros and cons.

"Do you maybe want to hang out later?"

"I'd love to!" Jen said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, her cheeks taking on a faint pink hue.

* * *

**Confessional**

_Trent was sitting in the confessional again, looking torn._

"_So apparently, when I'm trying to figure out whether I'm ready for another relationship or not, my solution is to ask girls out. I'm such an idiot."_

_He lowered his head onto his hand in a facepalm motion._

"_Whenever I'm with Jen, it's like I'm on autopilot or something."_

* * *

**Please review! 3**

**Also, I've got a Total Drama roleplaying forum. If anyone is interested in joining it, you can reach it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/**


	5. Earsicles

**I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

**Also, please note that for this fanfic, all the characters are nineteen. That means all the characters from 6teeen, as well as both generations of Total Drama.**

* * *

"Wow, Caitlin, you look great." Justin complimented the blonde, checking her out. She'd taken the time to get a manicure and a new dress. It was a mini-dress, with a pink top and a baby pink skirt, a silver chain making a belt around her waist.

"Thanks!" The blonde fluttered her eyelashes seductively as she sauntered towards Justin.

"You guys going somewhere?" Wyatt asked as he arrived on the scene, taking his usual place at the table.

"Yeah, I'm taking Justin on a _personal_ tour of the mall!" Caitlin said with a smile.

"Oh. Well, have fun you two." Wyatt said, sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee.

"B, that's a great idea!" Dawn exclaimed as she arrived at the table with her former teammate. "What an efficient way to produce energy! You're a genius!"

B, ever silent, gave the pale girl a smile and a thumbs up. Then, B sat in Caitlin's usual seat and Dawn sat on the table, where she began to meditate.

"Hey." Wyatt greeted the two, and when neither responded verbally – although B did offer a smile – Wyatt continued. "So, how was your day at the mall?" B responded by giving him a thumbs up sign. Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Oh no, B never talks." Dawn said softly before opening one eye. "I also had a good time exploring the mall."

"And my uncle invented the calculator. Before the calculator, twenty was the world's largest number and people couldn't do math." Staci was telling an intrigued-looking Ezekiel.

"Whoa." Ezekiel said. He was finally becoming civilized once more. When Chris had been arrested by the RCMP for environmental crimes, animal control officers had been sent out across the island and had managed to tranquilize and capture Ezekiel. He'd undergone intensive therapy for a few months, and had finally been re-introduced to society. The rest of the cast had welcomed him back to society by giving him a new hat.

The duo sat down at the table in Nikki and Jonesy's usual seats at the table, with Izzy and Owen arriving at the same time and sitting down in Jen and Jude's usual seats.

"And my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented hats. Before hats, people's ears would freeze and fall off every single winter. Very painful."

"Ooh, like an earsicle!" Izzy said with a nod. "Sounds yummy!"

"Mmmmm. . . earsicles. I bet they're crunchy!" Owen said, picturing frozen ears dipped in chocolate and covered in sprinkles. Wyatt was looking increasingly disturbed by the minute.

"Wow." Ezekiel said, his eyes wide. "Do ears grow back?"

"No. If my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother hadn't invented hats, then everyone would be deaf because they wouldn't have any ears."

"That doesn't make any sense." Wyatt said. "Ears don't just _fall off_."

"Of course they don't. Staci's granny invented hats to keep them from falling off." Ezekiel stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right." Wyatt said skeptically, glancing over at Dawn and B. Then his face took on an expression that said 'i am surrounded by freaks'.

"Hey guys." Jen greeted. Wyatt saw the brunette and looked relieved. "I'll be right back, I've gotta get out of this uniform.

"You going to the loathesome washrooms?" Wyatt asked. When Jen nodded in response, he practically jumped out his chair. "I'll walk you there!"

* * *

"_Earsicles_? Ew, that sounds disgusting!" Jen said, looking as though she was about to gag.

"You've seen the commercials for that Total Drama show that they're all from, haven't you?" Wyatt asked.

"And every episode! At least twice!" Jen replied. Then she smirked as she explained. "Jonesy's in-the-closet obsession, haha."

"That's reassuring." Wyatt said sarcastically. "Anyway, so you know how the host usually calls them a bunch of teen freaks?" Wyatt asked. "Well, they definitely are. The one girl claims that her great-grandmother invented hats."

"That'd be Staci. I think she's got some kind of disorder. She's always making up really weird lies."

"Well, I still think they're all pretty weird. I think you should be careful around that Trent guy."

"Trent? No, Trent's only fault is being a really great guy."

"I still think you should be careful."

"Okay _dad_."

"Jen, I'm serious. They're some kind of teen freakshow."

"They want to be famous. They auditioned for a reality show to get there. Relax, I can look after myself."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Wow, you're even prettier out of uniform." Trent said with a smile as he greeted Jen, who had changed into her signature purple hoodie and a pair of white pants.

"Obviously." Dakota said, rolling her eyes. "She works in vertical stripes. Seriously, that only works on a zebra."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Jen said with a smile, waving at the other teens before she and Trent went off on their own.

"I think he's at least as into her as he was into me in season one." Gwen commented, her arms around Duncan's torso, her fingers linked together and resting on his hip. Duncan had his arm around Gwen's shoulders.

"Well, that's reassuring." Duncan said with a half-smile.

"Are you two even separate entities anymore?" Courtney growled, her arms crossed as she glared at the two of them.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"No," Courtney snorted derisively. "But I _am _disgusted."

"At least I'm not the only one." Eva said. "Not that I would care if I was."

"Trust me, there are more disturbing things to see. There's a couple who hang around the mall and surface for air and air only." Wyatt commented with a shudder. "In the past three years, I haven't seen them do anything but suck face. They don't even talk – just make out."

"In public?" Courtney asked.

"In public." Wyatt said.

"Ew." Courtney and Eva said, both making faces.

"You two make such a great couple." Zoey said to Gwen and Duncan with a smile, looking down at her left hand with a smile. The pinkie finger on her left hand was linked with the pinkie finger on Mike's right hand.

"So do you guys." Gwen said. Then she gave a little laugh. "Sorry – I'm turning into a romantic. I blame him." Then, she freed one of her hands and poked Duncan in the ribs.

"He's only like that because of me." Courtney muttered under her breath, her face flushing red with fury, and her jaws grinding against one another. Her hands clutched her arms so tightly that her knuckles were white and her nails were digging into her skin as she struggled to hold her tongue. "And look at the thanks I get."

"You really need to learn how to let go." Noah commented, hearing the brunette's words. The brunette whirled and elbowed him in the stomach in the process. The boy bent over, clutching his stomach. "Ow!"

"So, can we go to the amusement park yet?" Wyatt asked, looking around the group. "Or are we missing someone?"

"Let's just go. If anyone's missing, they can catch up." Courtney said in a tone of annoyance.

"Sure." Wyatt said with a shrug.

* * *

"This roller coaster is called the _Vomit Comet_?" Courtney asked, sounding wary.

"Yeah, but hardly anyone ever actually throws up on it." Wyatt assured the brunette.

"I'm not sure." Courtney said.

"What, you're not _scared_, are you?" Wyatt asked as they reached the front of the lineup.

"I know – it seems silly, especially after being repeatedly thrown out of a plane in season three." Courtney said quietly. Then she glanced around to check to see if anyone was close enough to hear. Then, satisfied, she gave a slight nod. "But yeah, I'm not a huge fan of roller coasters."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Wyatt said as the two were finally admitted to board the ride. Wyatt got into one of the cars by himself.

Courtney went to find her own car, then changed her mind and went to the car Wyatt was in. "Can I ride with you?"

"Sure." Wyatt said with a nod, scooting over so that the girl could get into the car with him.

* * *

**Does Silent B remind anyone else of Doom Kitty from Ruby Gloom? Incredibly clever, knows a lot more than his/her companions, gets overlooked because he or she doesn't speak but has one person who can communicate with them: Dawn and Ruby respectively? I don't know, just something that occurred to me while I was writing a scene with Silent B and Dawn.**

**Please review! 3**

**Also, I've got a Total Drama roleplaying forum. If anyone is interested in joining it, you can reach it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/**


	6. The Duncney vs Gwuncan Ordeal

**I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

**Also, please note that for this fanfic, all the characters are nineteen. That means all the characters from 6teeen, as well as both generations of Total Drama.**

* * *

"I started fansites for all of the new contestants this past season!" Sierra was telling Cody as they made their way through the crowds at the amusement park.

"Congratulations, Sierra." Cody said, not seeming to be paying the girl all of his attention. He was glancing around, searching the crowds with his eyes.

"I know, it's so great. Some of the contestants are almost as popular as some of us veterans."

"That's cool." Cody said, still sounding distracted. "Oh hey, Sierra, look! It's Dawn and B!"

"Ooh, where?"

"There, by the cotton candy stall."

"Awww, they look so cute together!"

"Are they a couple?"

"Only in the fanon at the moment, unfortunately." Sierra said with a sigh.

"Why don't we go ask them if they want to hang out with us?"

"Uh, why?"

Cody's brow furrowed for a moment as he tried to think of a reason. "Oh! You can ask them things for your fansites! And your blog!"

"Oooh! That's a great idea!" Sierra exclaimed, clapping her hands. "You're so smart, my Codykins." Before Cody could verbalize a reply, Sierra grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards Dawn and B. "Oh hey you two, fancy seeing you here!"

"Hi Sierra, Cody." Dawn greeted, while Silent B waved his greeting.

"Hi." Cody responded in a dreamy voice.

"Sierra, might I just compliment you on your beautiful aura." Dawn commented with a smile. "That shade of green is inspiring, and the pink goes wonderfully with it. Very iridescent, both of them. They suit you."

"Uhh. . . thanks!" Sierra said.

"And Cody, your aura is viridian. That. . . indicates experiencing hardship or stress. There's some traces of pink madder colour appearing as well." Dawn frowned. "Hmmm . . . I hope everything works out for you."

"What does pink mean?" Cody asked.

"It depends on the shade, but typically it represents attraction or foolishness."

"Oooh!" Sierra squealed with excitement, grabbing Cody's hand and then using it to pull him into a crushing embrace. "Attraction! And you had some pink in your aura, she said so herself!"

"What does green indicate?" Cody asked, wincing.

"Green can mean many different things; with B it indicates his good character. I think in this case it indicates sociability."

"Do you want to hang out with us?" Cody gasped, fighting to be free of Sierra's iron embrace.

Dawn glanced up at Silent B, who signaled his approval with a thumbs up sign, before Dawn nodded and gave her own consent. "Sure."

"Great!" Cody said, a little more enthusiastically than he'd meant to.

"Oooh, it'll be like a double date!" Sierra said with a squeal.

"A double date?!" Dawn asked in surprise. Then exchanging a bewildered look with Silent B, she continued. "B and I – we're not dating. We're just friends"

"Aww, that's too bad." Sierra said with a sigh. "All the Bawn fans will be crushed."

"Bawn?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's a hybrid of your names. Totally common with couples. You know, like the Duncney vs Gwuncan ordeal?"

"Duncney vs Gwuncan ordeal?"

"Have you never heard of the internet? My gosh, people! Did you not stumble upon any of the Duncan-based shipping wars? You know, the whole 'Team Courtney' and 'Team Gwen' thing?"

"I don't understand. What has that got to do with the internet? Isn't it Duncan's choice who he dates, and not the internet's?"

"Well yeah, I _suppose_." Sierra said, rolling her eyes. "But the fanbase-"

"Why don't we go on a ride together?" Cody cut Sierra off before she could lecture the pale blonde girl on the internet and the shipping community that battled it out online. "How about the spinning teacups ride? That way all four of us can fit into once car."

Dawn and B, both still looking bewildered by Sierra's rant, only nodded mutely in response. Then Cody linked arms with Sierra and Dawn and pulled them towards the lineup for the ride he'd mentioned. Sierra, who had been looking angrily, seemed to instantly forget that she was angry the moment Cody linked his arm with hers.

"Wow, these lineups are really short." Cody commented as they reached the front of the line in a really short amount of time. Then, when they were boarding their chosen teacup – the big green and blue one painted to look like a globe.

"B wants to sit on the outside." Dawn commented after exchanging a look with her silent friend.

"Okay, sure." Then, he offered his hand to Sierra. "Ladies first."

Sierra squealed and jumped into the car, pulling Cody in after her by his hand. Dawn followed, and B made up the rear, and the four sat in the oversized teacup, waiting for the attendant to finish checking the safety bars so that the ride could start. Finally, the attendant finished his rounds and the ride began.

"This is so cool, it's going to be like the world is revolving around us!" Cody said with a laugh as the globe-patterned teacup began to spin slowly.

"Oh Cody! You're so romantic!" Sierra said, clutching Cody close to her body.

The teacup began going on its up-and-down track, whirling faster and faster. Dawn leaned forward and grabbed what looked like a steering wheel in the center of the teacup, but it was fixed in place. B grabbed the fixed wheel with one hand to steady himself. Sierra only clung to Cody as tightly as she could and not paying attention to anything else. Cody leaned forward and grabbed the wheel as the teacup whirled faster and faster, and instead of grabbing the wheel, he accidentally placed his hand over one of Dawn's hands, and held onto both her and the wheel simultaneously.

Dawn looked at the brunette male curiously and he smiled at her. He didn't seem to have noticed that he was holding her hand.

* * *

"I win again!" Jo gloated with a broad smile as she was handed her prize, an oversized teddy bear.

"Hey! You! Joe!" Lightning said, grabbing Jo's arm and forcing her to turn around.

"What is it, Jock Strap?" Jo asked.

"You have a score to settle with the Lightning! Man to man!"

"Are you sure you can handle losing to a girl?"

"Lightning wouldn't lose; Lightning never loses. Especially not to a _girl_! Who's the girl anyway?"

Jo sighed. "ME! I'm a girl, you idiot! And yes you would definitely lose."

Lightning seemed to take a moment to process this information. Then he frowned. "Lightning is sorry, the Lightning has mistaken you for someone else."

"No, I'm pretty sure that you've got the right person."

"No, the Lightning is looking for a dude named Joe."

"I am Jo."

"But you're a girl and the dude Lightning is looking for is a dude!"

"Must be my _identical_ twin brother." Jo said sarcastically, rubbing her temples in irritation.

"You're that Joe guy's identical twin sister?!" Lightning asked in shock.

"Yep, _identical._" Jo answered, once more emphasizing the word 'identical' as if to hint to Lightning that she was being sarcastic, but he failed to catch on to the fact that Jo was using the word 'identical' ironically. Then she rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "Forget fraternal twins, I'm an only child. Stupid meathead."

"Well, you tell your brother-"

"I'm not telling my brother anything. If you have a score to settle with him, settle it with me."

"But the Lightning can't fight a girl!"

"Fine, if your '_honour_' prevents you from physically fighting with me, why don't we have a competition. Whoever wins the most games here is the ultimate athlete, and that way you get a chance to 'settle the score'?"

"But you're a girl! You're at a disadvantage!"

"Oh, I think I'll take my chances." She picked up a baseball. "Come on you stupid meathead. Do you want to 'settle the score' or not? Or are you afraid you're going to lose to a girl again?"

"The Lightning never loses! Losing to that little girl in the season finale of Revenge of the Island doesn't count! That little girl had a robot suit!"

"You know, I think you forgot to exercise one of your muscles, it's really looking weak."

"WHAT?! None of Lightning's muscles are weak!"

"Oh really? Your brain is a muscle. It's really looking pretty weak."

"Lightning doesn't know what that means, but you're going down!"

"My point exactly." Jo said, whipping the baseball at the target and hitting a bulls-eye on the first shot.

* * *

**I looked up the meanings of the different aura colours online and used the first site I clicked on. If I offend any aura readers because any of it is incorrect, please accept my apologies although it's not my fault.**

**Please review! :3 (I've only just noticed that the 'less than' symbol isn't showing up)**

**I believe that the number of reviews should at least be equal with the number of chapters a story has. So please review!**

**Also, I've got a Total Drama roleplaying forum. If anyone is interested in joining it, you can reach it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/**


	7. Fame, that Fickle Dame

**I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

**Also, please note that for this fanfic, all the characters are nineteen. That means all the characters from 6teeen, as well as both generations of Total Drama.**

**Also, if anyone felt mislead by the title of the last chapter, please accept my sincerest apologies. I take 99% of my chapter titles from the chapter's dialogue. I hope you will accept my apologies if you felt mislead by the title of the last chapter.**

* * *

"Yo, Bra, do you wanna hang out together?" Jude asked. Nearly everyone else had split off from the main group, until it was just him and a girl with big hair and bigger hips and skin that was an absurd shade of orange-brown.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." The girl responded with a nod.

"Do you want to go on any of the rides?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What do you want to go on?"

"I don't know – whatever ain't gonna ruin my hair or my tan."

"Right." Jude said, looking as though he wasn't sure what rides were now off limits. He glanced around, trying to find something that she might agree to. "What about the merry-go-round, bra?"

The girl shrugged, then nodded.

* * *

"Oh my goth! Darth! Look! It'th Beth and Harold!" A girl screamed, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and dragging her towards the duo.

"Hi!" Beth greeted the couple with a friendly wave.

"Nice Leia costume!" Harold said to the girl with a nod. He glanced at the boy. "I love your Vader helmet."

"Thankth!" The girl responded. "I'm Julie and this is my boyfriend, Darth!"

"We were rooting for you guys on Total Drama." The girl's boyfriend, Darth, said.

"Aww, really?" Beth said, clasping her hands together. "It's great to meet fans!"

"It wath tho great to thee you guyth make it tho far!" Julie said.

"Yeah, the underdogs really kicked butt!" Darth said.

"Nerdth reprethent!" Julie said, holding he hand up to give both Harold and Beth a high-five.

* * *

"Don't tell me that you're _scared_." Wyatt said, looking at the wide-eyed brunette sitting beside him.

"It's crazy, I know!" Courtney said, looking sheepish.

"Didn't you go_ skydiving_ on that Total Drama show you were on?"

"World Tour? Yeah, pretty much every single episode that I competed in!"

"And yet you're scared of a _roller coaster_?"

"Maybe I'm playing a damsel in distress!" Courtney snorted derisively. Then she looked down at her hands, which were gripping the bar across their laps so tightly that her knuckles were going white. "Okay, maybe these things just freak me out."

"You don't have to go on this ride." He said, shrugging. "We could go on something else, if you'd rather."

"No, my fear is irrational. This ride is perfectly safe, as long as Total Drama Inc. didn't have anything to do with its construction and Chef Hatchet, Chris Maclean and/or Blaineley O'Halloran are _not_ at the controls."

"Are you sure? Because once this thing starts moving, you can't get off."

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Wyatt said. "So, I never watched that show you were on; I hate reality television. How did it go?"

"Great." Courtney responded sarcastically. "I got cheated on on international television."

"Ouch, that's rough. Kind of makes my first break-up seem kind of insignificant." Wyatt said. "She dumped me by text, started dating one of my co-workers and then fired me."

"Did you file a law suit against her?" Courtney failed to notice that the roller coaster train was now leaving the station and beginning the climb up to when the ride would really begin.

"No."

"You should have." Courtney said. "You'd have had a good case against her. You could have paid for college already."

"I really don't need that kind of stress." Wyatt said. "And I really don't have the money to pay the lawyers."

"Oh, I suppose." Courtney said. "I still would have sued."

"So, how did you like being on the show?"

"It was great, especially the last season. We had to sing in each episode." she said. "I love singing."

"Really? Are you any good?"

"Judge for yourself. _Boyfriend kisser, I thought she was my friend, but now it's time to diss her. Sure we had some fun times but I'm not gonna miss her now._" Courtney sang. "I sang that on the. . ." Courtney fell silent, her eyes wide as she realized that they'd reached the top of the roller coaster and were about to start speeding down the rest of the track.

"You're good." Wyatt said with a nod.

As the roller coaster car plunged down the tracks towards the loop, Courtney closed her eyes and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Can you please stop screaming?!" Wyatt shouted and when Courtney opened her eyes, and stopped her screaming, she realized that she'd snuggled into him and was desperately holding onto his shirt. "I think you deafened me!"

"Sorry!" Courtney said, her face getting hot as she let go of him.

"You don't have to let go, just stop screaming in my ear!"

* * *

"I'm sure my life pales in comparison to yours, really!" Jen said with a giggle.

"Oh, I'm sure my life isn't _that_ interesting!" Trent said with a laugh.

"But you're a _celebrity_!"

"I'm still not that interesting!"

"You were on Total Drama Island _and _Action! And the World Tour Aftermaths! And you were a Drama Brother!" she said. "You've done way more interesting stuff than I ever have! I've worked at the penalty box for the past three years!"

"Haven't you ever had a crazy customer? Or a story about something else weird happening while you were at work? Or something crazy that you've done?"

"The craziest thing I've ever done is call in sick to come here – I didn't want to do it in the first place, but my friends convinced me to do it, and I got caught."

"Okay, what about school! I bet you have a funny story from school that you're not telling me."

"Okay, one time – when I was fifteen, I crashed a bus." Jen said, laughing again.

"See, I told you that your life was interesting!" Trent said. "Hold on – did you say fifteen? Why were you driving a bus when you were fifteen?"

"I had my learner's permit." Jen said.

"But clearly not very much learning."

"I guess not. I forgot to put it in park and when I got out of it to load the equipment, it started to roll away. I bent down to pick up a hockey bag and when I turned around and the bus was gone." she said. "I had to work at the lemonade stand for a whole year to pay for the repairs to the bus and to our school's equipment shed."

"Aww, man that sucks!"

"It was good though – I needed the experience to get my current job at the Penalty Box."

"Well at least everything worked out alright in the end." Trent said. "Tell me about another interesting thing that you've done."

Jen thought for a second. "I was an extra in a movie a few years back. I had like nine lines."

"See, you're a celebrity too!"

"Was. For like, fifteen seconds."

"Ah fame, she's such a fickle dame." Trent said. "We should watch the movie you were in together sometime."

"Sure." Jen giggled. Then she glanced down past her dangling feet. "If they ever fix the ferris wheel, that is."

"They'll get it moving again eventually."

"I hope it's soon, my butt is getting numb." Jen said. "And I kind of have to pee."

"I kind of like it up here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm stuck here with you."

"I'm glad I'm stuck here with you too." Jen giggled. "There isn't anyone I'd rather be stuck here with."

"So, tell me something else about your life."

"Okay. . . once when my big sister came back from university, she made fake IDs and my friends and I into a club with her."

"I thought you said you'd never done anything wild."

"It was a traumatic incident, I tried to forget about it."

"Traumatic? How so?"

"Well, when I was dancing, my top came loose and I ended up flashing the _entire_ club. It was so embarrassing!"

"You're nineteen now, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you in college?"

"Yeah, I'm on summer vaccay now though."

"Oh, cool, what are you studying?"

"I'm studying health sciences. I want to be a physiotherapist."

"That's cool. I've been going to college too. I'm majoring in psychology with an minor in music." he said. "It's a totally weird combination, I know, but I was thinking that I could be a therapist and use musical therapy to help people."

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah, that way I don't have to give up my passion for music for my career."

"That's a good idea." Jen said. "Physiotherapy is actually my back-up career."

"Back-up plan? Why, what do you really want to be?"

"An Olympic snowboarder."

"Oh, wow, that's awesome!" Trent said. "See! I told you that you were interesting!"

Trent put his arm around Jen's shoulders and she leaned on him. "I'm having a lot of fun hanging out with you."

"I'm having fun with you too."

The duo fell silent for a moment, but it was a comfortable, easy silence. Then Jen shifted her body and turned her head to face Trent, and her blue eyes met his green ones. They leaned closer, closing their eyes as their lips neared.

And then the ferris wheel jolted forward, the car swinging on its hinges. Their eyes suddenly wide open, each had a hand on their forehead, which had smacked together when the car had moved.

"Ow." They said in unison, then laughed together.

"It'll be good to be able to walk around again." Jen said, her hand still on her forehead as the car they were in neared the boarding area.

"Yeah." Trent agreed with a nod.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jen asked after they had gotten off the ride and were making their way to the exit.

"I don't know. Do you like cotton candy?"

"Not so fast teenage scum!" Said an angry male voice and suddenly both Trent and Jen had a hand around their arms. Turning to face their aggressor, they found themselves facing Ron the Rent a Cop. "You're under arrest; come with me, punks!"

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry for all the fluffy Jent stuff! I NEVER write fluffy romances with kissing scenes. They just feel so awkward to write. Buuuuuut I couldn't help the feeling that if Jen and Trent met, they would be one of those adorable, giggly couples.**

**Please review! :3**

**A Total Drama Roleplay needs campers! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	8. Signing Away Your Soul

**I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

**Also, please note that for this fanfic, all the characters are nineteen. That means all the characters from 6teeen, as well as both generations of Total Drama.**

* * *

"Why are we under arrest?!" Trent asked as Ron slapped handcuffs onto both him and his date. However, the mall cop remained silent as he sat them both on the back of his golf cart and got into the driver's seat. "Dude! You have to tell us why we're under arrest!"

"Yeah!" Jen put in. "It's in the constitution!"

"We haven't done anything wrong! This is arbitrary arrest!" Trent tried desperately to tell the security officer as Ron dragged the two teens into his office.

"He won't listen; I told him the same thing." Said a familiar female voice, and Trent and Jen saw Courtney standing at the entrance of one of the cells in Ron's mall jail office. Courtney's arms were folded across her chest and she looked _pissed_.

"Are you arresting random people arbitrarily now?" Jen asked as Ron led the two of them to the jail cell.

"No, just the troublemakers." Ron said at last.

"We weren't causing any trouble!" Trent and Jen shouted in unison. "We've been stuck on a Ferris wheel for the past four hours!"

"Oh cry me a river!" Heather snapped. "I've been rotting in this stupid cell for the past four hours!"

"So have we." Gwen reminded the queen bee.

"You and Duncan probably feel right at home in a jail cell." Courtney sneered from the cell she was sharing with Wyatt.

"SILENCE!" Ron shouted, before shoving the two teens into an empty cell. Then he turned to Trent. "I knew you were a troublemaker the minute I laid eyes on you!"

"Then let Jen go! If it's just me you want-"

"No, now she's guilty of association."

"This is ridiculous!" Courtney shouted from her cell.

"Calm down." Wyatt said, putting his hands on Courtney's shoulder and starting to massage her. "It'll be fine."

"How can you be so calm?!" Courtney demanded, pulling away from him and glaring at him.

"Because he does this kind of thing all the time. A year or two ago, he arrested me for missing the garbage can when I threw out my coffee cup – as I was bending down to pick it up to throw it out properly!" Wyatt said with a shrug. "It usually means that he wants something."

"Bingo!" said a familiar female voice from the doorway.

"Blaineley!" Courtney and Bridgette growled in unison.

"Oh, Blaineley, thank goodness you're here!" Owen said in relief. "We're saved!"

"You idiot, she's not here to save us!" Courtney snarled. "I bet she's the reason we're in here!"

"Very good, Courtney." Blaineley purred. "Now, all you have to do to ensure your freedom is sign these contracts!"

"I want my lawyers." Courtney demanded.

"Too bad, so sad. You get five minutes to decide, and one minute to sign. Anyone who doesn't sign can rot here for all I care."

"What are we signing up for?" Courtney asked.

"Season five." Blaineley said.

"Wooo! Sign me up!" Owen said. Blaineley handed him a contract and a pen.

"This isn't legal." Courtney growled.

"You have to sign for your freedom." Blaineley said.

"Freedom?" Duncan snorted. "Signing a contract with Total Drama Inc. is like signing away your soul to the devil."

"Fine, I'll sign – just let me out!" Jonesy said.

"Jonesy!" Nikki said, looking annoyed. "Have you ever seen this show? Don't sign!"

"Nikki – he's got every episode on dvd." Jen called to her best friend from her cell. "And a Total Drama shrine in his closet."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nikki said, facepalming. "You _are_ joking about the shrine thing, right?"

"Hey, you've got Dawgtoy. I've got Total Drama Island." Jonesy said, scowling at his girlfriend, then at his step-sister.

"Yeah, but I don't have a Dawgtoy shrine in my closet!" Nikki said.

"Ew, you like Dawgtoy?" Sierra said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Hey, have you ever heard their songs? They're awesome!" Jen said.

"Ick, no, I'm a Drama Brothers girl all the way." Sierra said, rolling her eyes. "Team Cody eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ugh." Cody said softly, rolling his eyes.

"Jonesy, think about what you're about to do!" Nikki urged him.

"I don't think you'll convince him." Jen commented from her cell, her hands gripping the bars of her cell. "You have no idea how many times he's sent in audition tapes to the show. I know because he always makes me film them."

"Hey Codygirl41, I'm Jfantheawesome." Jonesy said as Blaineley slid a pen and a contract through the bars.

"Oh my gosh!" Sierra. "Are you for cereal?"

"Codygirl41?" Nikki asked. "Do I even want to know?"

"It's my online alias." Sierra said matter-of-factly.

"Just kill me now. Please, kill me." Nikki said. "This is too embarrassing. My boyfriend has a drama fetish."

"Not just any drama!" Jonesy said. "_Total Drama_!"

"Ugh." Nikki responded.

"I'll sign it, eh." Ezekiel said.

"But Zeke!" Beth called, looking worried. "What if you have a relapthe?"

"A relapse, eh? You could come with me, eh, and make sure I don't." Zeke said. "Ya can keep me human, eh."

"Are you thure?" Then she nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

"That's more like it." Blaineley purred.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**A Total Drama Roleplay needs campers! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	9. The Race is On

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Life's been crazy, especially since my USB corrupted. And I've had to rewrite all of my stories that had almost-completed updates before, which is a pain in the ass. Anyway, without further ado – the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

**Also, please note that for this fanfic, all the teenaged characters have turned nineteen. From Caitlin to Courtney to Cameron, they're all nineteen years of age.**

* * *

"Alright everyone, attention please!" Blaineley said, clapping her hands to attract the attention of the teens before her.

Only a few people fell silent.

"Wyatt!" Jen whispered to her friend, having abandoned Trent for a few moments. "I thought you thought everyone on this show is unstable?"

Wyatt gave a smile. "I do."

Jen didn't look convinced. "You and Courtney seem to be getting awfully close."

Wyatt sighed. "I wouldn't say _that_, exactly, but we both got hurt by our exes and she's got a killer voice."

"Plus you two look cute together." Jen said, giggling.

"I wouldn't go that far-"

"You _rubbed_ her _shoulders_." Jen smirked. "I think you're already that far, whether you're ready to admit to it or not."

"I . . ." Wyatt began. "have no comment."

Jen laughed. "I'll catch you later. I'm gonna go find Trent."

"Alright, bye."

"ATTENTION MAGGOTS!" Ron's voice silenced the entire crowd and they all turned to stare at Blaineley and the mall security officer.

"Perfect." Blaineley said, flashing her classic celebrity smile to Ron. Then she turned to the teens. "Alright everyone, this is going to be a fun one! You're all going to race to Camp Galleria! Then the season will officially begin! See Ron here for a map to Camp Galleria! And you have to show up in pairs! Anyone who shows up either alone or in a group of more than two is automatically disqualified-"

"Good! I'm _not_ doing this!" Courtney said, glaring at the new host.

Blaineley frowned and continued. "-which means they lose their chance to win _one million dollars_! On my whistle, you can all start looking for partners!"

The whistle sounded and the entire group roared to life. Blaineley and Ron evacuated to the safety outside of the security office.

Courtney sighed, turning to Wyatt. "Wanna partner up? I mean, it's a _million_ dollars."

"Sure." Wyatt said with a nod.

"Wyatt!"

"_Kylie_?" Wyatt asked in shock.

"Hey! It's great to see you!" the teenage pop sensation greeted him with a smile. "So, I was wondering, do you want to be my partner?"

Before Wyatt could respond, Courtney stepped up. "Sorry, Wyatt is _my_ partner."

Then she grabbed Wyatt by the hand and dragged him away through the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, Jenny!" A male voice said, halting the brunette in her tracks.

"Hey Travis!" Jen greeted, subconsciously touching the scar on her forehead from where he'd hit her with a rock when they were children. "How are you?"

"Great! Hey, I somehow got roped into this competition and I was wondering. . ." Travis began, stopping dead as his eyes reached Jen's free hand, which was holding Trent's. "Actually, never mind."

"Who was that?" Trent asked curiously as Travis disappeared into the crowd.

"A guy I dated a while back. We had to break up because his schedule made it pretty much impossible for us to be together."

"You seem really okay with the breakup." Trent observed. "Didn't you like him that much?"

"Oh no, I was crazy about him. He was the first person that I really felt like I connected with. I was thrilled when he got chosen for the Olympics, although not so much when it started putting a major strain on our relationship."

"You. . . can be partners with him if you'd rather. I don't mind, really." He let his hand go lax.

Jen didn't let go of his hand though. Instead, she wove her fingers with his and held up their locked hands. "I already have a partner."

The devastated look that Trent had been trying to hide was replaced by a relieved smile, and he squeezed her hand. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Hey, Jo-" Brick began, before the blonde cut him off.

"Too late, maggot! I've already got Stick-for-a-Brain as my partner." Jo told him as she and the tall jock sprinted from the room.

Brick turned to the next person he saw, another girl with short blonde hair, but this one a great deal more girly than Jo. "Hello, I'm Brick, would you like to be my partner?"

"Hi!" the girl said, turning to him. "Sorry, I'm going to partner up with my boyfriend, Justin!"

"But Justin is _my_ partner!" purred another female voice.

The blonde gasped in shock. "Tricia! Justin is my _boyfriend_!"

"Not anymore." Tricia purred, before she sauntered off on Justin's arm. "Later, Cait."

Brick smiled hopefully, but Caitlin shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm partnering with. . . uh. . . Jude!" As the skater boy rolled past on his skateboard, Caitlin grabbed his arm. She made a face. "Jude. . . why are you _orange_?"

"Uh-uh, get your own partner, blondie." Ann Maria said, coming up behind Jude and pushing him to get his skateboard moving again. "This one's mine!"

Brick sighed and turned to the next person he saw. He didn't want to ask _her_ but he needed a partner. "Uh, say, Dawn-"

"I'm sorry, Brick. B has already asked me to be his partner and I've accepted." the blonde said solemnly.

"Hey Fairy Princess-"

"I'm not even going to apologize for saying no to you." Dawn told Scott. "Because I'd say no to being _your_ partner even if you were the last person left in this room!"

Scott seemed taken aback, but recovered quickly and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Fairy Princess."

* * *

"So how is this gonna work?" Owen said to his best friend, Noah, and his on-again-off-again girlfriend Izzy. "I wish we could be a fearsome threesome!"

Noah made a face at Owen's choice of words. "You know, I'm okay with you having Izzy as your partner. Don't worry, I'll find someone else, no problem."

"You mean it, little buddy?" Owen asked.

"Of course." Noah said, rolling his eyes. "Now you two run along and have fun!"

"Yeah! Thanks Noah!" Izzy said, leaping onto Owen's back and kicking him in the ribs like one would a horse. "Hya!"

The pressure that Izzy applied to his gut caused Owen to fart. The fart that ripped through the security guard's office was so powerful that it made the bars of the jail cells shake.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Heather said, gagging as she and Alejandro fled the room together.

"Nice one, man!" Jonesy said, giving the big blonde a thumbs-up. Owen smiled while a repulsed-looking Nikki gave Jonesy a hard-shove from behind.

"Get going, _Jfantheawesome_!" Nikki said, holding her nose at the stench of Owen's fart. "Ugh!"

"Hey Cody-" Noah said, but Sierra obviously saw his question coming and picked up the brunette.

"Partners!" Sierra declared, sprinting out of the room with Cody in her arms.

Noah looked around the room at the few remaining individuals who didn't have partners yet. Even Zeke had found a partner! How was it possible that a genius like himself was less desirable as a partner than a rehabilitated Ezekiel? And Noah certainly didn't want the ginger-haired guy who had been mauled by a shark in the last season. He wasn't an idiot. He'd watched the season. The guy _purposely_ lost challenges.

By this point, Noah's eyes were watering from the stench and as he wandered up to a muscular female dressed in navy blue, he could barely see where he was going. "Hey Iron Woman - want to partner up?"

He wasn't sure if it was just the tear-blurred vision, or if she actually smiled, but she certainly _sounded_ less hostile than usual when she responded. "Anytime, Bookworm."

"Then let's get out of here and away from all these noxious fumes." Noah said, taking off in the general direction of the doorway, followed by Eva.

"You still run like a girl!" Eva told him.

* * *

"Do you want to be my partner?" Beth asked the ginger-haired boy with a smile.

Nearby, Caitlin gave him a flirty wave, trying to attract his attention, but he didn't seem interested. Scott instead shrugged and nodded to Beth, who clapped her hands.

"But you've gotta try your best to win!" she told him sternly.

"Whatever." Scott said, fleeing the room with his partner.

"Yeah!" DJ and Cameron cheered in unison, giving each other a high five.

Cameron let out a gasp of pain at the strength of DJ's high five.

"Climb on, Cameron!" DJ said, squatting down so that Cameron could climb onto his back so that DJ's strength could carry them both to victory. "We are so gonna win this, man!"

"Doesn't _anyone_ want to be my partner?" Caitlin cried out in desperation.

"_My _offer is still open you know." Brick said.

The blonde rolled her wide green eyes. "_Fine_."

"I won't disappoint you, Ma'am." Brick promised.

As the last duo sprinted from the stench-filled security office, the race was officially on.

* * *

**Please review! :3**

**I am taking suggestions for team names for the new season! :D**


End file.
